Family Feud (1999)/Merchandise
Board Games Banner family_feud_Banner.gif Endless Games (1998-present) Endless Games have released five editions of Family Feud since 1998. family.gif 71rJm9yREZL.jpg 38188598-260x260-0-0_Endless+Games+Family+Feud+Game+3rd+Edition+By+Endl.jpg elg-310_classic_family_feud_4.jpg Family Feud 5th edition.jpg Including a Quick Picks game with and without former host John O'Hurley on the cover in 2010... QP-FF.gif GameQPFeud.gif A019_1_20111206_683725.jpg ...and a Strikeout Card Game featuring current host Steve Harvey on the cover in 2011. Endless-Games-Family-Feud-Strike-Out-Card-Game.jpg Unreleased box games FF2008EG.png 175px-Familyfeuddeluxe.gif pTRU1-9116158dt.jpg DVD Games Imagination (2004-2007) Imagination Entertainment has released three Family Feud DVD Games since 2004. The first edition had Richard Karn on the cover. While in 2006, the second edition did not. In 2007, a third and final edition was released with John O'Hurley on the cover. Family-Feud-DVD-Game__51GXE777HDL.jpg 2fd5228348a0242a58480110.L._SY445_.jpg 669165006021-1.jpg Prior to this, a Movie Edition featuring John O'Hurley on the cover was also released in 2007... 51yGkdHYlbL.jpg ...in addition, a re-release of the 3rd edition with O'Hurley holding a card with the catchphrase and the 2007-10 logo printed on it was available at the time. $(KGrHqEOKo4FG6EkMdV9BR9v78grvw~~60_57.JPG $(KGrHqJHJDkFHrkgibWvBR9v8!wq9!~~60_57.JPG Prototype Box Covers AAAAAktVSdIAAAAAAHmonw.jpg family-feud-dvd.jpg Video Games Hasbro Interactive/Infogrames (2000) A PS1 and PC game (made by Artech Studios) was released by Hasbro Interactive in 2000 featuring Louie Anderson as the host. (NOTE: some of the sound effects from the actual show were used only in the PC version while the PS1 version did not.) !!e!UmqwBGM~$(KGrHqYOKp0E0VKo5JQ9BNP3cz6ykw~~_32.jpg !!e!URjQBGM~$(KGrHqZ,!h!E0fCu!(DeBNP3G8yM2w~~_32.jpg Prior to this, the PC version was re-released by Infogrames in the same year. 915167_109335_front.jpg 915167_109335_back.jpg Playstation/PS1 version familyfeud8.jpg familyfeud10.jpg familyfeud-5.jpg familyfeud-4.jpg images (9).jpg family_feud_PS1.jpg familyfeud2.jpg familyfeud3.jpg familyfeud-6.jpg familyfeud-7.jpg familyfeud-9.jpg familyfeud-12.jpg familyfeud11.jpg PC version Image5.jpg Image6.jpg Image8.jpg Image13.jpg Image19.jpg Image17.jpg Image22.jpg Image29.jpg Image34.jpg Image36.jpg Image37.jpg Image38.jpg Original Game Artwork 51W595NEADL.jpg Banners banner_play.gif feud_fpthm.jpg Trailer Global Star Software/2K Play (2006,2008) familyfeud2006_ps2box.jpg 281606b.jpg vgk4zq.jpg 2210258-box_ff2.png 185px-2KPLAY.jpg|PC "Remake" from 2008. 933928_77104_front.jpg 51T826WY3CL._SY300_.jpg A PS2, PC and Game Boy Advance/GBA video game made by Atomic Planet was released by Global Star Software in 2006. In both the PS2 and PC versions you start off with the 2005-2006 Karn's 2nd era set, but for the first time ever in any Family Feud video game their are a set of four classic unlockable stages including the 1976-1985 Dawson era, 1988-1994 Combs era (pre '92-Bullseye), 1994-1995 Dawson (2.0) era and the 1999-2002 Anderson era (pre '01 logo on the floor) and you get to unlock clothing and accesories for your avatar, each time you reached a certain amount of cash after winning the Fast Money round. However, in the Game Boy Advance (GBA) version the one and only set you were allowed to play on is Karn's 1st era set from 2002-2005. (NOTE: due to "bugs" in the original 2006 version, the PC version was remade into a small jewel case cardboard box re-released by 2k Play in 2008.) Playstation 2/PS2 version Feud_PS2.jpg mqdefault (1).jpg mqdefault (2).jpg mqdefault.jpg hqdefault (1).jpg hqdefault (4).jpg images (8).jpg 1165330597-20091.jpg family-feud-20061101050725960-000.jpg family-feud-20061101050724882-1730414_640w.jpg family-feud-20061101050725445-1730415_640w.jpg 1168872967-20092.jpg 1168872967-20096.jpg Dawson_'76set_PS2.jpg images (10).jpg Dawson_'76_PS2_Gameboard.jpg PC version 4911726946_33df982444_o.jpg 4911725480_2ac6958721_o.jpg 4911122861_28d9cd684b_o.jpg 4911126219_f23702ee27_o.gif 4911728942_91139018d2_o.gif 4911126281_f67bb4a680_o.gif 4911726356_fecc9cef82_o.gif 4911123747_3617281409_o.gif 4911726492_dc037533d5_o.gif 4911726578_05d4a1a106_o.gif 4911123957_4990d269ec_o.gif 4911726680_33ab3d9023_o.gif 4911726722_1b7322bee3_o.gif 4911124105_b8979313c3_o.gif 4911726864_5d76c81bd0_o.gif 4911124125_c5c6c30432_o.gif 4911726920_b8c0835f83_o.gif Game Boy Advance/GBA version gba_family_feud_1.jpg gba_family_feud_2.jpg 2512.png Unreleased Box Art family_feud_2006_pc_boxart.jpg Ludia (2009-) Banner Family_Feud_2010_Banner.jpg 2010 Edition (2009-2010) Family Feud: 2010 Edition ''was released for the Nintendo Wii, DS, PC, iPhone, iPod Touch, iPad and PS3 via PSN from 2009 to 2010. for this version alone, its set was based on the 2008-2010 Roker/O'Hurley era (minus the studio audience in the back) in the single player mode you have only up to twelve shows to compete. each time you win a game you not only get to unlock another show but you also get to unlock new clothing for your avatar. the game also has a two player option as well. (NOTE: for this game alone, almost reminiscent to the Dawson 1994-1995 version their are four members on each two teams instead of five). 0000888817569_300X300.jpg 51MLZ+5coKL.jpg !!eBgibwBGM~$(KGrHqN,!gsE0v9klg4FBNQumycwBg~~_32.jpg Family_Feud_2010_Edition_PC.jpg npub-30188-packfront.jpg images (6).jpg 1356-1-family-feud-hd.jpg Game Show Party "PS3 only" (2010) 51MsGbFt-2L. SL500 SL160 .jpg Nintendo Wii Version hqdefault (2).jpg hqdefault (3).jpg Family_Feud_Wii.jpg Nintendo DS Version 426763-family-feud-2010-edition-nintendo-ds-screenshot-title-screen.jpg 4365d.jpg 426764-family-feud-2010-edition-nintendo-ds-screenshot-customizing.png 41gDnsXr5BL.jpg 51P4q3fv8bL.jpg PC Version 51CsVh3aQxL.jpg 51jXj6P9jLL._SX385_.jpg PS3 Version 1.jpg 3.jpg 2.jpg iPhone,iPod Touch and iPad Versions game-shows-30.jpg game-shows-31.jpg game-shows-32.jpg iphone_familyfeud_my-team.jpg iphone_familyfeud_stage.jpg iphone_familyfeud_opponent.jpg game-shows-33.jpg game-shows-34.jpg game-shows-35.jpg game-shows-36.jpg Decades (2010-2011) Banners Family Feud Decades.jpg 7c035b4e-e0d4-466d-af37-71f665f743f2.jpg ''Family Feud Decades was released for the Nintendo Wii, PC, iPhone, iPod Touch, iPad and PS3 via PSN from 2010-2011. Similar but not quite like the Global Star Software/2k Play 2006/2008 version you get to pick four different stages which includes: the 1976-1985 Dawson set, the 1988-1994 Combs set ('92-94 "Bullseye" era without the "Bullseye" round), the 1999-2002 set (2001-2002 logo on the floor) and a repackaging of the 2008-2010 Roker/O'Hurley set (again minus the studio audience in the back) also this version has three levels of difficulty in: Easy, Medium and Hard modes. Even though you still get to unlock clothing for your avatar but only this time as an unlocked achievement from one of the four stages. (NOTE: unlike the Global Star Software/2k Play version from 2006/2008 version, the 1994-1995 Dawson (2.0) set is excluded from the game also like its 2010 Edition counterpart the game stll has four members on each team instead of five.) Family_Feud_Decades_Wii.jpg family-feud-decades-screnshot-1.jpg g48755l19pz.jpg npub-30550-packfront.jpg mzi.ekvdyaxl.175x175-75.jpg gp40b53h1f5i0.jpeg Nintendo Wii Version Decades_Dawson_'76_Wii.jpg Dawson_'76_Decades_(2).jpg Decades_Combs_'88_Wii.jpg PC Version gallery_open-uri20120311-6979-1mymeio.jpg gallery_open-uri20120311-6979-cu71az.jpg gallery_open-uri20120311-6979-u93tzb.jpg gallery_open-uri20120311-6979-1amm6mu.jpg article_post_width_open-uri20120311-6979-1iyixqo.jpg gallery_open-uri20120311-6979-1czml2i.jpg PS3 Version 1080523101.jpg 2446604-ffdecades70sboard.png 1080523098.jpg 2446606-ffdecadesfastmoney.png 2446607-ffdecadeswin.png 1080523102.jpg 1080523100.jpg 1080523099.jpg 1080523097.jpg iPhone, iPod Touch and iPad Versions Family-Feud-Decades-iPhone-Face-Off.jpg Sets from the game family-feud-3.jpg family-feud-5.jpg family-feud-4.jpg family-feud-1.jpg 2012 Edition (2011) Banner Family-Feud-2012-Edition-Review-570x307.jpg Family Feud: 2012 Edition was released only for the Nintendo Wii and Xbox 360 in 2011. for the third version, it's set was a mash-up of the Roker/O'Hurley and Harvey era sets and unlike the 2010 Edition and Decades versions where you have only four members on each team, their are all five members on each team just like the Dawson ('76), Combs, Anderson, Karn, Roker/O'Hurley and Harvey versions of the show. It also has 16 theme weeks, and can include for up to 10 players for the Wii version (4 in the Xbox 360 version). including Challenge and Party modes. you can also use you avatar as a contestant on the show which was excluded in the 2010 Edition and Decades versions. also, you were allowed to unlock clips only from the Harvey era of the show. 643860_229400_front.jpg 17e979ba2ba0ca9e4dbf95d4f96002e136e104ea.jpg cover.jpg Nintendo Wii Version 2074988-51b68qtrprl.jpg 2074990-51hwoiku3bl.jpg lets_play_9__family_feud_2012_wii_part_2_1368516835_featured.jpg Xbox 360 Version 0000_ff1.jpg 0001_ff2.jpg 0002_ff3.jpg 0003_ff4.jpg 0004_ff5.jpg Family_Feud_2012Edition_Xbox_360.jpg Theme Week Sets 6021971_orig.jpg & Friends! (2011-2012) Banner main_0.jpg 2411716-family_feud___friends_cover.png Prior to the 2012 Edition, and ios app called Family Feud & Friends! was released only for the iPhone, iPod Touch, iPad and Android devices from 2011 to 2012. For this version, you were allowed to play against your "Friends" online via Facebook with the ability to follow personal and friends' progress via daily high score rankings. 528360_180.jpg iPhone, iPod Touch, iPad & Android Versions family-feud-opening.jpg photo142.png 4_FamilyFeud-630x420.png family-feud-entry-method.jpg & Friends! 2 (2014) Family_Feud_&_Friends!_2.png Prior to this, On April 24, 2014, Family Feud & Friends! 2 was released for Android, iOS & Facebook featuring: *New stunning graphics highlighting the popular TV Show. *Completely new set of surveys. *New power-ups to boost your chances of scoring for more points. *the ability to directly challenge friends and family or anyone from the larger Family Feud & Friends Community, *the all-new Tournament mode where you play live against seven players in order to become the world champion while winning tons of coins. *Enhanced predictive text input and auto-spell checker to make typing answers faster than ever. its available only from google.com for a free download. in addition, it was also released on iOS & Facebook later on August 1, 2014. Photos of Unreleased Video Game Boxes !!d-3dMwCWM~$(KGrHqMOKoYEz!t)i0ekBM8nz7OQ2Q~~_35.JPG s0419542_sc7.jpg Video Game Trailers 2010 Edition Decades 2012 Edition & Friends! 2 Electronic Games Tiger Electronics (1999) Two years later, another electronic Family Feud handheld game was released by Tiger in 1999, in conjunction with the Louie Anderson syndicated revival of the show (for which of course the host is featured on the cover of the package). 159px-71rgCZlkKKL.jpg 185px-$T2eC16NHJGwE9n)ySfVBBRKk-CBG-g~~60_57.JPG Irwin Toys (2007) A tabletop and handheld game, based on the John O'Hurley version was released by now-defunct Canadian toy company called Irwin Toys in 2007. Prototype Package 185px-Familyfeud_prototype.jpg Tabletop Version family_feud_Tabletop_Game.jpg family-feud-tabletop-game.jpg Handheld Version 6734299208p.jpg mmWEeRooLHuJk3DgIMK80-g.jpg Unrelased version Jakks Pacific (2006) On June 23, 2005 Indiantelevision.com's website claims that Jakks Pacific to have secured the right to Fremantlemedia to make a Plug n' Play ''TV Games unit of ''Family Feud along with The Price is Right ''being expected to launch in 2006. However, while the TPIR Plug n' Play TV Games unit was released in 2009, The Family Feud Plug n' Play TV Games unit was never made nor have been released at all. jakks-pacific-logo.jpg Scratch-off Lottery Ticket Various states have included ''Family Feud scratcher games in many of their state lotteries. BSL-L-IG643D_406686_7.png 861_lg.jpg family-feud-instant-tickets-2.jpg 861_mq.jpg Link [http://www.mdientertainment.com/brands/detail.php?id=525 Family Feud @ MDI] The Family Food Sweepstakes In 2012, Burger King had a short-lived promotional game called The Family Food Sweepstakes, where you had to collect game pieces by scratching off the Top Answer to a survey question for a chance to win a Ninentdo 3DS Family Pack, a Kindle Fire, a 2013 Ford Explorer, a $10,000 BBQ Makeover, Trips to a taping of the show, Southwest Airline Airfare for a year, $100,000 in cash and more. Burger-King-Family-Food.png familyfood.jpg 439224741_640.jpg Online games Uproar (1999) Banner Gameshows 4 11.gif A single-player online game based on the 1999 version was released by the now defunct website Uproar.com. Prior to this, there was a chance to "let your voice be heard" by filling out online surveys just by selecting the most popular answer from the "drop down" list provided. When you were done, then you would click on the "Submit!" button at the bottom of your vote would be in the actual game. plus you get 50 iCoins just for taking part in the community. feud_feature.gif home_FG_FF.gif minifeud.gif 120x90_FFBuzzer.gif 185px-Surveysays_top.gif tg_pos1.gif thumb_ff.gif family_feud.gif 185px-Main-promo-ff.gif 185px-FunnyS1.jpg 185px-FFUproar.jpg game_feud.gif Iwin (2005-2009, 2010) FF_babyfingers_answer_468x60.gif Since 2005, Iwin.com has released eight downloadable editions including: *Family Feud (I) (2005) 163_feat.jpg feud.jpg *Family Feud: Holiday Edition (2005) Familyfeud_holiday_180x180.jpg *Family Feud: Hollywood Edition (2006) 185px-31f8j2hA02L.jpg *Family Feud II (2007) 185px-31F1efVX4EL.jpg *Family Feud: Dream Home (2008) 185px-41BZh3t-7AL.jpg *Family Feud: Double Play (a re-collection of Family Feud I & II from 2009) 185px-4190hZrv6zL.jpg *Family Feud: Battle of the Sexes (2009) 185px-413spi+GzmL.jpg An "Online Party" game was made in 2006. 75023909520346476_feat.jpg 2-5226_1.jpg billboard_468x60_winTogether.jpg 185px-Fea_wide_2.jpg Prior to this, the company has even made a Facebook version of the game in 2010 and has been upgraded since 2011. family-feud-facebook.gif Worldwinner (2007, 2010) On October 1, 2007 an online cash game was developed by Worldwinner.com in conjunction with GSN. in the original 2007 version, similar to Wheel of Fortune's Toss-Up round, where the letters would pop up randomly and you have to guess four word answers before getting the familiar three strikes. Also in the main game, there's a "Reveal Letter" button helping you to figure out the solution and a "Pass" button that allowed you to come back to a word if your stuck. Finally, you have the "Solve" button to type in the solution if you already know the answer. then you had to pick one of the four answers as the top answer to the question for more points. 2007 Version 156px-Family_fued.jpg Cash_36_100x100.jpg family-feud-world-winner-0.jpg family-feud-world-winner-1.jpg family-feud-world-winner-2.jpg 2010 Version the 2010 version played very similar to the actual show. WorldWinnerFamilyFeud_1.jpg WorldWinnerFamilyFeud_2.jpg 28px-Family_Feud_Game_Mockups_by_Katie_O.jpg Mobile Games Mobliss (2003-2007) Banner Mobile ad.gif In 2003, Mobliss, a seattle-based mobile game company released a cell phone version of Family Feud. that was available on Sprint, Verizon and Cingular. 1a8d32aeba85c34b1b07a88a1fe5f691-98.jpg 920321 20040415 790screen001.jpg 920321 20040415 790screen002.jpg 920321 20040415 790screen003.jpg Prior to this, they also released a "2.0" version in 2004... Fued.jpg Familyfeud 150x200.gif ...and a "Deluxe" edition in 2007. 157px-40321 big.jpg Ffdx screen3 126.gif Ffdx screen2 126.gif Glu Mobile (2008) In 2008, Glu Mobile released a newer mobile version for other cell phone providers. It featured John O'Hurley on its cover of the game. Banner FF_220x185_bigicon.jpg Game pics FamilyFeud titlescreen FINAL 72.jpg Family-Feud-For-Mobiles-Is-Now-Available-3.png Family-Feud-For-Mobiles-Is-Now-Available-5.png Family-Feud-For-Mobiles-Is-Now-Available-4.png Family-Feud-For-Mobiles-Is-Now-Available-6.jpg family-feud_sl.jpg Family Feud's Fast Cash In 2006, during O'Hurley's tenure their was an opportunity for viewers of the show to win $5,000 in cash by via text message. header.jpg Mobile Video App On October 2, 2013, FremantleMedia teamed up with Beachfront Media to release a Mobile Video App for iPhone, iPad, iPod Touch and Android devices, where it allowed fans of the series to search and view their favorite content from past episodes all in one place. Such content can be viewed in categories including Greatest Hits, Audition Videos and Most Interesting Answers. Users can also save their favorite clips and then share them socially with their friends. 16859.jpg For iOS devices, The Family Feud app is available for free from the app store at http://itunes.apple.com/us/app/family-feud/id661960651?mt=8, as for Android users they can download the app at at https://play.google.com/. Video Slot Machines Silicon Gaming (2000) A slot machine game based on the 1999-2002 version was released at the MGM Grand in Las Vegas, they even had a room designed around the game. Complete with a rotating stage, large overhead screens along with a statue of Louie Anderson on the rooms' floor. However, only a year later after his departure from the show in 2002, MGM Grand scrapped their special area for good. ff_f.jpg ff_2.jpg ff_3.jpg ff_4.jpg ff_5.jpg ff_b.jpg 96px-5342168598_7c8947d790_o.jpeg NKa_Site_P2_Slides_SGICFeud_25B.jpg NKa_Site_P2_Slides_SGICFeud_26B.jpg NKa_Site_P2_Slides_SGICFeud_27B.jpg NKa_Site_P2_Slides_SGICFeud_28B.jpg NKa_Site_P2_Slides_SGICFeud_24B.jpg Feud_Slots_2000.jpg 2000ff.jpg NKa_Site_P2_Slides_SGICFeud_33B.jpg NKa_Site_P2_Slides_SGICFeud_34B.jpg 2000ff2.jpg NKa_Site_P2_Slides_SGICFeud_36B.jpg NKa_Site_P2_Slides_SGICFeud_15B.jpg NKa_Site_P2_Slides_SGICFeud_16B.jpg NKa_Site_P2_Slides_SGICFeud_21B.jpg familyfeudlogo.gif family_small.gif IGT/International Game Technology (2002-2004) From 2002-2004, IGT tried their hands at making an all-new Family Feud ''video slot machine. Only this time, it featured Richard Dawson on the cover in five editions. Originally, the first two editions called ''Fast Money ''and ''Face-Off ''were released in 2002, While the third and fourth editions called ''Bullseye ''and ''Triple Round ''were released in 2003. Their fifth and final edition was called ''Challenge in 2004. However, it's popularity was decreasing at the time. 185px-Dawson_Slots.png $(KGrHqV,!ocFHl(TUNqOBR-92DN2Sw~~60_3.JPG $(KGrHqZ,!rgFHereiMQ)BR-92IGbMg~~60_3.jpg $(KGrHqJHJ!4FJRFWOqdfBSbZsDLGNQ~~60_57.JPG $(KGrHqQOKpkFJtCHpfV3BSbZsL2WT!~~60_57.jpg family_feud_Fast_Money_Slots.jpg FamlyFeudVS_lrg.jpg 72889.jpg 72889_1.jpg FFTrplRnd_lrg.jpg family_feud_Slots_(IGT).jpg FAMILYFEUD-Slots-Logo.gif FAMILYFEUD-VideoSlots-Logo.gif FFSLOTS.png AGS/American Gaming Systems (????) On October 2, 2012, AGS (American Gaming Systems) did a licensing agreement with Fremantlemedia Enterprises to do a brand new video slot machine based on Family Feud as part of their It Pays to Know ''series in the future. Compact Disc Imagination (2008) Audio CD Released by Imagination Entertainment in 2008. FeudCD.jpg Quiz Book Released by Imagination Entertainment in 2008. FeudQuiz.jpg Novelty Items Bobblehead Doll A Bobblehead Doll with the likeness of John O'Hurley was released but not publicly. 1 05d00e0521bbb4a245d032363320303e.jpg Hat (again not publicly released) $T2eC16FHJG!FFm1BTuudBSHPj77PVg~~60_57.JPG Clothing Apparel Various T-Shirt have been released thru online clothing stores. 021011TVTSf.jpg Desktop Calendars Only Two desktop Calendars were released by Imagination in 2008 and 2009 respectively. 51Wo5WO8NsL.jpg 51-D5XbOnZL. SL500 AA300 .jpg Word Search Puzzle Books In 2013, a company called Papp Puzzles, released a series of word search puzzle books called ''Family Feud Word Hunt Twice the Fun 2 Games in 1. And so far, only four volumes have been issued, all of whom which features current host Steve Harvey on the cover. $(KGrHqR,!ngFBg15gO,hBRysD2jR2g~~60_57.JPG Category:Family Feud Category:Merchandise